Forbiden Love
by Sunny4304
Summary: This story is about Gabriella & Sharpay wanting to be together, but they are forbiden to see eachother
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HSM OR CHARACTERS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 5:00 AM Gabriella's alarm went off; a never ending alarm rang and rang in her ears. She hit the snooze button a few times before actually getting up. She stretched out like she'd been in bed for ten years. She looked at her phone and smiled, on the wallpaper was a picture of the person she thought to be the most beautiful person in the world. But the sad thing was, the person she was in love with, had no idea she existed what so ever. Soon Gabriella showered and threw on a little white t-shirt, and jean shorts that barely covered her booty. She couldn't't let anyone know who she was really in love with; Gabriella never took her phone out at school unless she was text messaging her best friend Taylor, Taylor was the only one who knew something about her no one else knew.

Gabriella got into her car after grabbing a power bar for breakfast. She drove to school and parked next to a pink Mustang, now if you didn't't know who drove that, then you didn't't know anyone in this world. Sharpay Evans owned that car, it was her baby, Gabriella wanted Sharpay to be hers but there wasn't't a chance in the world Sharpay would want to be with Gabriella; in her mind anyways…but what was actuality?

Sharpay Mariah Evans, beautiful, intelligent, drama queen. Sharpay didn't't have just one best friend…She only had her twin brother, although she was popular, but that wasn't't always what she wanted, she wanted a real friend, someone to share secrets with and watch scary movies and stay up all night with, but right now School was very important, Sharpay wanted to be an actress. Walking into her first class room removing her earphones, she sat in an empty desk that had her name carved into it, Sharpay sighed at the sight of the desk and placed her books on top of her name just so she felt like it was a normal desk, but the thing is, nothing for Sharpay was "normal". Sharpay looked at the Burnett girl who had taken the seat next to her, it was Gabriella, and Sharpay's frown grew to a smile in about a millisecond. "Hey Sharpay, It feels like forever since I'I've seen you" Gabriella smiled and laughed a little, it was because they had just had a Monday off which was always nice, but way to long to be away from the one you adore. Sharpay giggled "Shut up Gabi, It was only 3 days, and besides I missed you more". Gabriella's heart melted at the sound of Sharpay's voice and the way she called her Gabi.

The teacher soon demanded that they face forward as class began. Gabriella turned back towards the front of the room. Soon after class Taylor and Gabriella walked to their next class, "So how are things going with you and Evans?" Taylor asked curiously. "Well…She called me Gabi today and it melted my heart". Taylor laughed as she walked with Gabriella. "You're definitely something different Montez" Taylor mentioned as Chad came up behind Taylor holding her by the waist. Taylor smiled and turned towards him "Hey there" Chad smiled and kissed Taylor, Gabriella just giggled. "Oh come on Gabriella you know you wanna join" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Of course I do Chad I mean Look at Taylor she's so amazing and your hair is just so irresistible" Gabriella made a wink at Taylor and Taylor knew what Gabriella wanted to do, so the two began to make out in front of Chad

"Okay, Okay, stop" as Chad said this Sharpay had just stepped behind them; the only one who saw her was Gabriella. Sharpay broke down in tears, Gabriella was really worried, and she saw Sharpay run to the Bathroom so she ran right behind. The bell had rung for class to begin but Gabriella didn't't care, she wanted Sharpay to be okay. Cautiously Gabriella knocked on the bathroom stall, Sharpay responded…

Please Read&Review. Im wondering if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay didn't want to see Gabriella's face right now, she was more hurt then she had ever been in her entire life. Sharpay just blurted out without thinking "I'm Fine Montez, just leave me alone okay?" Gabriella sighed "alright, call me later then", Gabriella walked back to class and sat there wondering what ticked off Sharpay, she wanted to make her happy, but it wasn't possible without her there. Sharpay walked into her class room, was sent to the office as soon as she set foot inside the door, she was already 30 minuets late. Sharpay didn't bother going to the office, figuring she'd just go home. She took off walking to her car, noticing Gabriella's car was parked next to hers. So Sharpay took out a small piece of paper and wrote "I'm extremely sorry Gabi, you know when I'm upset I'm a bitch. Call me! Love Shar" Sharpay had a very distinctive handwriting style. After the day was over for Gabriella and the rest of east high, Gabriella walked to her Car with Troy since he wanted to walk her out and give her a small kiss before going to practice, Gabriella noticed the note before Troy, she read it quickly and smiled, tucking it away in her pocket, Troy said "Hey baby what got you smiling?". He put his arms around Gabriella from behind kissing the top of her head she just giggled, but it was unreal, almost a cover up. "Nothing baby, get to practice" she smacked his ass as she shoved him towards the gym. Troy laughed and walked to practice in an instant, soon Gabriella drove home with a smile on her face, she walked into her bedroom dialing Sharpay's number, the phone continually rang soon enough Sharpay answered.

"Hello" Sharpay answered after seeing her name popped up on the screen

"Hey Beautiful How's it goin"

Sharpay let out a small giggle "Hi, fine and you?" 

"Well I wasn't doing so well when you were upset, but you sound happy now"

Sharpay thought to herself "Of course Im Happy, you called DUH" 

"Of course, I thought about it and Im really sorry for being such a bitch"

"Shar you know your not a bitch….okay sometimes but it's just who you are"

"Exactly" Sharpay smiled and laughed along with Gabriella. 

"Shit Troy's here, I'll call you later"

Sharpay sighed "alight Gabriella, talk to you later then"

"Sounds good, bye" Gabriella smiled as Troy walked into the room, looking very hot in his basketball shorts and jersey, but it was his clean away jersey "Wow baby, why are you so dressed up" Gabriella giggled as she asked him this. "I missed my girl, I wanted to see her right away" Gabriella smiled "aww baby, your so cute" Troy smiled and pushed Gabriella back onto the bed seductively, Gabriella wasn't ready for this, she had a very scared look on her face. Troy didn't give a bother to look at her face, all he did was care that she didn't push him away. "Hurry up, I don't have time for your shit"  
Gabriella didn't know what to do, what to say. She wanted Troy happy, that's all that ever mattered to her, they had sex before but it wasn't for very long, Gabriella was in way to much pain. So she figured 'who cares he's happy right', she nodded even though she didn't want to. About an hour had passed without Gabriella's mother walking in, but as soon as that hour hit, Gabriella's door swung wide open. Gabriella's eyes filled half her face as did Troy's. "It's not what it looks like Mrs. Montez" Troy said innocently, but knew he was guilty. "Get out of my house Bolton" Troy nodded in acknowledgement; he soon got up after her mom had left the room. "Baby I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be home now" Gabriella had tears in her eyes, not because of her mom, because of what Troy had just done to her, but she played it off well…a little to well. Troy put his clothes on and held Gabriella close "Shut up you little ingrate" he kissed the top of her head and left immediately. Gabriella soon picked up her phone and dialed Sharpay's number; trying to hide the fact she had been crying she acted as if she was sick, Sharpay answered her phone

"Long time no talk stranger" With Sharpay having said this, it made Gabriella laugh and smile at the same time. "How are you Shar?"

"Great and you"

Gabriella sniffled "I'm alright thanks"

"I don't believe you Montez, what's wrong"

Gabriella couldn't believe Sharpay knew she was lying

"Gabriella…is everything okay?" all Sharpay could hear was Gabriella trying to catch her breath "I'll be over in a few okay" Gabriella responded "alright I'll see you soon then".

Sharpay was getting in her car as soon as she hung up with Gabriella, she couldn't help but wonder what happened. She reached the door and knocked a few times, Mrs. Montez opened the door, Sharpay smiled and was let in with no hesitation what so ever. Sharpay made her way up to Gabriella's bedroom knowing where it was at from being there before. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly, seeing Gabriella had fallen asleep, she smiled and laid down on the bed next to her, wanting to hold her so bad, but ran her fingers through Gabriella's hair causing her to smile. Slowly Gabriella opened her eyes, seeing Sharpay there with her she cuddled close to her nuzzling her head into the blonde's neck. Sharpay was very shocked, happy as ever but this blew her mind. She smiled and held the girl close as she could. Gabriella had fallen back asleep; Sharpay just lied there awake, watching Gabriella as she flinched in her sleep. Sharpay held her and rubbed her back reassuring her that it was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella awoke within an hour or so of Sharpay's arrival

Gabriella awoke within an hour or so of Sharpay's arrival. Sharpay smiled as Gabriella opened her eyes, "Why hello there beautiful" Sharpay smiled as Gabriella spoke. Gabriella slowly pressed her lips against Sharpay's. Causing Sharpay to close her eyes and kiss back. It felt so right for the two girls; something was just there between them. Gabriella quickly pulled away with a smile, biting her lower lip seductively. Sharpay couldn't bear to see this, so she had to say something "Gabriella, what about Troy, what if finds out" Gabriella rolled her eyes "You really think I give a fuck about him anymore?" Sharpay was amazed with Gabriella's vocabulary choice. "I'm…I'm sorry it's just Troy, he beats me and he rapes me quiet a bit" Sharpay's body filled with fury and astonishment. She turned red within seconds. Sharpay was ready to kill Troy; she got up off of Gabriella's bed and headed towards the balcony which was right next to Troy's. Gabriella raced over to Sharpay and put her arms around her and held her tight. Sharpay's heart melted and couldn't help but turn around and hold the taller girl in her arms. "You're so lucky I adore you Montez"; Gabriella giggled and said "I know right". Soon Sharpay was giggling as well. "I just wish I could do something to stop him, but it's hard to do" Gabriella sighed after having said that, looking at the floor she sighed. Sharpay kissed Gabriella's lower lip and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. "Break up with him, you'll feel so much better Gabriella". She sighed "Sharpay, you don't understand, Troy is the most popular guy ever, and according the basketball team I'm his trophy; and the thing he loves to score more then baskets" tears streamed down Gabriella's face like a waterfall. Slowly and gently Sharpay kissed Gabriella causing her to smile. Without knowledge Troy opened her bedroom door and his eyes got big "You fucking slut cheating on me" Sharpay pushed Troy backwards causing him to fall backwards, Troy swung his fist forward and hit Gabriella who had stood in front of Sharpay, she instantly fell, she had blood running down the side of her face. Sharpay's screamed as loud as she could and tackled Troy, beat his face in like a mountain lion would of done to a bear if it were to attack something it loved. Gabriella's mother ran up the stairs and saw her daughter lying there on the ground with Sharpay's arms around her; sharpay's face was full of tears, Troy's face was busted up pretty bad. Gabriella's mother called 911 to get Troy put away from Gabriella. They first cleaned up troy's face and brought him into the car for attacking a female. Sharpay wasn't charged because she was defending a helpless person.

Later that day….

Gabriella awoke and saw Sharpay there with her face bruised a little and scratched from troy after he had hit her. "Shar…..what happened?" Sharpay sighed "nothing baby go back to sleep" She kissed the top of Gabriella's head, soon Gabriella nodded and went back to sleep.

(I need idea's for the next day thing)


End file.
